When carrying out X-ray analysis, such as X-ray diffraction (XRD) or X-ray fluorescence (XRF) analysis, there is a need to hold the sample in position in an X-ray beam. For some types of sample, existing sample holders do a good job.
One type of sample holder holds the sample in a hollow sample holder which may be a capillary. The hollow sample holder can then be mounted in some form of mounting for introduction into X-ray analysis apparatus. The approach using a capillary can give the advantage that the capillary can be relatively low cost and so a new capillary can be used for each new sample, avoiding the need to completely clean the sample holder. Such an approach can therefore be useful for example where contamination from a previous sample could affect measurements.
Such a sample holder may be of use in particular in small angle X-ray scattering (SAXS) measurements such as those proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,547.
However, in some cases it is necessary to hold samples at a predetermined temperature for analysis. There is therefore a need for a temperature controlled sample holder.
A sample holder for XRD analytical apparatus using a capillary as a sample holder and having a heater for heating the sample in use is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 8,597,598.
However, the arrangement is complicated and does not allow for mounting inside existing equipment.
There thus remains a need for a sample holder that can be thermally controlled to keep the sample at a required temperature that is straightforward to manufacture and use and preferably which can be mounted inside existing equipment.